


Parallel Lines

by Ajjin



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajjin/pseuds/Ajjin
Summary: 双箭头炮友现实向





	Parallel Lines

平行线

00.

平行线间的距离，处处相等。

01.

李东海醒来的时候，李赫宰已经不在床上了。衣服被他叠好，放在了床头。

他真想唤一声李赫宰的名字，看看他的脸庞，可是他不敢。

只要他醒来了，便结束了，要忘记了。

他快速地穿起衣服，也不必和李赫宰打招呼，离开便是了。

大多数时候会去李赫宰家，因为他认为李赫宰大抵不愿意早早爬起来从别人家离开，有点灰头土脸的感觉，不符合他的气质。

那为什么李东海就要这样呢。

“反正是我死皮赖脸。”

他把自己看得过分卑微了。

今天没有行程，他便直接回了自己家，从冰箱里拿出水果来做早餐。

他们维持这样的关系很久了。

最初是哪一年已经被李东海刻意模糊了记忆，记不真切便不会太过在意。

只记得那时候还住在宿舍，他喜欢往李赫宰房间里跑，偶尔撞见了李赫宰正在自己弄，不知道是什么心理，就说要帮他。

那之后他们几乎成了固定的关系。最初李赫宰只顾着自己，几乎每天都要他，不过没多久就发了烧，李赫宰也学会了照顾他，再没提过过分的要求。

在军队时类似于一种逃避，见面少了，便没什么机会做。不过他们还是用掉了所有假期。

李东海一直都不敢说。无论他到了怎样情动的时候，他也不敢说。

所以就算他说了六次爱，也始终没有忘记“我的朋友啊”这个前缀。

喜欢、爱，本就是很奇妙的感情。你或许说不明白它从何时产生，又因何而起，尽管一时的执迷可以用科学来解释，但长久的眷恋却仍然是人心里最神秘、最美好的食物。

李东海只是觉得，这么多年了，喜欢的心情从来没有减弱。但是他要在李赫宰面前掩饰好。他不能放任这种感情去伤害李赫宰。

02.

李赫宰站在水池边，听见了关门声，才又回到卧室。

里面还有李东海的味道。

他喷的香水太甜了，甜的有点发腻，但是混在他身上便成了可以接受的程度。嗜甜的李赫宰便很喜欢。

李东海每一次都会因为疲惫而睡得久一些，但他几乎每一次都是整夜无眠。他看到时间快到，便把衣物整理好，离开卧室，躲起来。

他不知在夜晚偷偷亲吻那双薄唇多少次，可他只能趁着李东海睡着时做这种事。

他和李东海的第一次，是个意外。

那时候他在自己弄，不过他不是那种喜欢闹大动静的人，所以李东海自然也没有注意到那时候他嘴里正念着李东海的名字。

看到李东海真的出现了，他有点怂，但是还是一脸正常地说，男人是会这样的。

不过令他意想不到的，是李东海说要帮他。年轻气盛，他没忍住，就同意了。

李东海用手帮他，但是效果并不好，和他自己弄的时候比起来甚至还要逊色。

他掰过李东海的脸颊，问他，你愿不愿意换个地方帮我。

从那天起，就成了这样的关系，明明上过了床，却没有触碰到对方的心。

李东海是向他表白过的，当着所有人的面，话说给了全世界听。

但是他逃避了。他不敢回答，他不知道容易对别人表露心绪的李东海所说的爱，是不是他心中所想。

他没有自信。

那之后他们吵过架，但还是因为即将到来的离别而和好。服役期间，分隔两地也使他好好地思考了他对于李东海的看法。

虽然每一次都是见面就上床了，但他的思考始终在进行。

比起最初青涩的喜欢，他发现这么多年，还是对李东海有着一种心动，不是突然加快，而是强劲有力，持续稳定。

他爱上了他，眷恋他。

但李东海之后的样子令他有点为难。

李东海似乎要把这种关系进行到底，每次都是一句话不说的来，又一句话不说的走。

他看见李东海就知道人心里憋了一大堆话想说，可是少年早就成了男人，他不愿说。

李赫宰好容易觉得自己能看懂李东海了，李东海却在面对他的时候，少了几分坦率。

这不是个办法。

03.

在李东海看来，他们两人就像平行线，尽管已经靠的很近，但距离始终都在那，永远都是隔开的。他不会试图去改变这一点距离，他能够离李赫宰这么近已经很是幸运了，他满足。

但是两条线的轨迹，不是靠一个人来决定的。

李赫宰知道李东海在躲避什么，李东海害怕问他多要一点感情，因为一旦说出口，得到的可能是他永远不会回头的身影，那样会影响到所有人，是风险最高的事情。

但是李东海完全担心错了方向。

世间万物大多是有正反两种相对的形态，事情也是这样。一头是坏到极点，另一头则是天堂。

李东海渐渐对综艺有了野心，虽然还是没有独自参加过，但对于镜头的恐惧似乎少了很多。无聊还是无聊，但执着的样子还是可爱，粉丝们也喜欢，李赫宰也喜欢。

虽然李东海常常一个人对着镜头“喂喂”的，哥哥们会按照惯例吐槽他两句，李赫宰还是会悄悄地笑出了牙齿。这样有点迷迷糊糊，但是很坦率的李东海，是他最喜欢的样子。

只可惜这份坦率已经很久没有在他的面前表现出来了。他不禁叹息，但随即又振作起来。如果只会叹气的话，结果也不会有什么改变。

他在下班后问李东海，要不要去他家里，李东海回绝了他。

“今天有点累了呢。下次吧？”

于是李赫宰不好再坚持，只得作罢。

他在沙发上坐到深夜，外卖也没有点，电视里演的什么一点也没有看进去。他把手机拿在手里转了有五六圈，却还是没能给李东海发过去一句话。

他肚子饿了，但也不想起身，就瘫坐在沙发上。好不容易下定决心想问问李东海为什么躲他，却发现时间已经快到了三点。无奈之下他回到卧室，却依旧是一夜无眠。

李东海也没有好到哪里。他知道李赫宰话里的意思，他也不是不想和李赫宰做，只是有时候他的心情很奇怪。就像和大家眼里的银赫待了一整天后，他会控制不住想要说，想要告诉李赫宰，那股冲动太难控制了，他怕他说出来，然后就会失去一切了。

他看着李赫宰买给他的冰箱，发了许久的呆。想坐下弹弹钢琴，曲调却断断续续。

心烦意乱，脑海里全是那个人的脸庞。

倘若告诫有用，世上又怎会有那么多犯戒受罚的故事呢。

李东海控制不住自己，他真的很想要再靠近一点，他就准备出门了，理智又把他拉住。

三点了，任是会熬夜的他，也要睡觉了。

04.

行程集中起来，几乎没时间休息，这也为李东海的逃避做了最好的掩护。李赫宰也知道这段时间没办法解决这个问题，便暂时不再管了。

他甚至能想到，如果当年的自己就意识到这些，肯定会不管累不累有没有行程，也抓住李东海的。

但是他现在确实不会做这样的事。累大家都是一样的累，况且李东海躲他，便不能强硬来。

他只在休息的时候从经纪人那里接过食物和咖啡去找李东海，也不做什么，只是坐在一起吃东西。他不会故意说什么话，只告诉他，累了可以暂时休息一下，自己就在旁边。

这种时候李东海会乖乖听话，大概是知道闹脾气大家都不开心，与其这样不如就当身边没人。虽然还是会在意，那个人的视线。

不过醒来的时候，李赫宰早就不在了，经纪人也不告诉他究竟发生了什么。

失落。

熬过了很忙的一个月，终于有时间休息了。李赫宰没有去找他，反而说自己太累了，要先回家睡觉。

累是真的，眼神的疲惫骗不了人。

但多少还是想，想被他需要。

雨天还是来了，李东海走在路上，听着雨声，很是放松。路上的人越来越少，空荡荡的街道，李东海忽然心里充满了一种奇怪的心情。

他想在雨天和李赫宰拥抱。

鬼使神差地，走到了不对的楼层，按了别人家的密码，在走廊里抖过雨伞，才进了玄关。

“你在吗？”

他第一次，进李赫宰家门前问了话。

李赫宰听到了密码声，他知道是李东海来了，但是天阴阴的，他不想动，就坐在沙发上。

来人一句小心翼翼的“你在吗”一下子把他激了起来，他快步走到门口。

李东海把雨伞插进架子里，熟稔地拿出拖鞋，换上，抬头。

“你在啊。”

李赫宰看着他的眼睛，终于看到了喜悦之色，也顾不上现在他们是要做什么，笑了笑。

“我在。”

天色渐渐暗了，雨声却没有停。李赫宰准备煮拉面，却被李东海抓住了手腕。

“有菜吗？我来做吧。”

虽然少的可怜，但还是能装盘给两个人吃。李赫宰终于在休息的日子吃上了第一口健康食品。幸福感忽然就涌上心头，涌进了眼眶。

李东海洗完澡，坐在李赫宰极其复古的卧室里，心里有点躁动不安。

李赫宰最近有点太好了，哪怕在家里都对他这么好。

他害怕自己就要沦陷了。

李赫宰没有穿上衣，擦着半干的头发进了卧室，腹部的线条没入裤缘，样子真的很好看。

早就不是第一次了，李东海还是咽了咽口水。

但是李赫宰并没有像以往那样欺身而上，而是坐在床边。

“今天应该是时候了，为什么躲我这么长时间，今天却来找我呢？”

李东海以为李赫宰是不会在意这些的，他以为自己对于李赫宰来说只是可有可无的存在，以为自己的心思、自己的行为，不会对这个人造成任何影响。

但好像不是。

“如果你有什么不敢说出口的话，是因为我的懦弱的话，那先听听我说。”

他抬头看李赫宰的眼睛，从里面抓了满怀的温柔。

“我不想再像以前那样，一句话不说的跟你上床，不想趁你醒来之前躲起来，不想再只有你闭眼的时候才能吻你。”

李东海感觉眼泪划过了脸颊，落在李赫宰的被单上。他伸出手想要抓住什么，但又不知道该抓什么。

李赫宰伸手握住了他停在半空的手，十指相扣。

“我的心意，和你一样吗？”

李东海点了点头，又冒出了更多的眼泪。

李赫宰捧起他的脸颊，吻着他的泪水。

05.

他们终于在清醒时分接吻，在做爱时诉说无尽的爱意，终于相拥在夜雨中。

“你知道我今天的愿望是什么吗？”

李东海趴在李赫宰的肩头，轻声问道。

“什么？”

李赫宰边问着，边侧头去亲吻他的耳背。

“我看着路上人越来越少，雨下的越来越大，就想和你拥抱，在下雨天。”

李赫宰搭在他腰际的双手环过他的背，将人紧紧搂住。李东海也把双臂缠在李赫宰的颈后，他们的脸颊蹭在一起。

“嗯，愿望实现了。”

06.

李东海醒来，身上穿着李赫宰的睡衣，自己的衣服被烘干，带着暖意躺在床头，但是李赫宰还是不在卧室。

他着急地爬起来，也不顾有点眼花，跑到客厅里，发现人不在。

“银赫啊。”

他喊了一句，就看见李赫宰穿着睡衣从玄关走过来，手里拿着刚到的外卖。

“你刚刚叫我什么？”

这么一提醒，李东海才想起来自己刚才脱口而出的，“生疏”的称呼。

李赫宰把外卖放在餐桌上，转身看向李东海，李东海有点怕，一步步往后退着，忽然就没了退路。

他转头看了眼冰箱，支支吾吾出一句，

“我送你的…嘿嘿。”

李赫宰并不理会，而是把手从衣摆下面伸了进去。

因为肩宽的原因，李赫宰的衣服号码很大，穿在李东海身上无论如何都会大一些。

李赫宰的大手拂过他的腰，随即滑进了裤子里。

“作为惩罚，得让你记住才行。”

李东海伸手抵在李赫宰胸前，做着无力的挣扎。

“早饭，早饭，不吃就凉了。”

“这家一定要微波炉打过才最好吃，你一定要尝尝。”

说着，李赫宰的吻落了下来。

07.

“该叫我什么？”

李东海躺在沙发上，完全没有力气，但还是轻轻吐出两个字。

“赫宰…”

08.

如若平行线中的一条偏了一毫，相交最终也会到来的。

-Fin-


End file.
